Moonlight Sonata - A Pina Colada Filk
by Tinsel
Summary: The PG rating is for 3+4/4+3 yaoi. Very mild. I filked the song 'Escape (The Pina Colada song) to fit a Tro/Quat romance and made the cast preform it. Enjoy. I know I did. ^_^


A/N: I'm wondering if anybody's done this before

A/N: I'm wondering if anybody's done this before... I took a song, filked it, and then made the characters sing it. (I actually had this song filked for a while - but I thought that just posting it would be silly.) I like to filk in my spare time - so if you want me to do this with any other paring or subject, just let me know. Or better yet, tell me so in your review. ^_~

Disclaimer: 'Escape (The Pina Colada Song) belongs to Rupert Holmes. Gundam wing belongs to Sunrise and all those other wonderful people out there. ::sends pocky:: We love you! The filk to 'Moonlight Sonata', belongs to me, of course.

****

Characters are in bold.

Tinsel: Like this.

__

Lyrics are in italics.

Look at me! I'm a song lyric! Do-re-mi-fa-so-la-ti-do!

****

Duo: _Do! A deer! A female deer! Ray, a drop of golden-_

[Tinsel cuts to story]

=-=-=

[Tinsel is setting up a room with stereo equipment and microphones. Some of the cast of Gundam Wing filters in.]

****

Lady Une: This had better be important.

****

Treize: Yes. Raising people from the dead to play musical instruments is kind of - ah - menial, don't you agree?

****

Tinsel: No. Lady, I want you on the keyboard. Your Excellency, get on the bass guitar.

****

Trowa [dryly]: Let me guess. You want me on the flute and Quatre here on the violin.

****

Tinsel: Nope. You two are going to sing the song for me.

[Both Trowa and Quatre go rather green. Tinsel keeps on directing.]

****

Tinsel: Duo, drums. Wufei, bongos.

****

Wufei: BONGOS?! You have me playing the BONGOS?! INJUST-

****

Tinsel: Yeah, it's injustice, I know. Heero, go play the cymbals.

****

Heero [picks up the cymbal uncertainly and looks at Tinsel.]: Mission... accepted?

****

Wufei [sulking with his bongos]: Why do the women always pick on me?

****

Sally Po: Perhaps it's because you act like a chauvinist bastard for half of the show?

****

Tinsel: And that's five points for Sally, Wufei zip.

[maniac banging on the drums is heard. Wufei is heard muttering something about injustice and evil onnas in the background. Trowa picks up a microphone and taps it with a finger.]

****

Trowa: Hello?

[the volume is turned up so loud it's deafening. Everybody freezes to hear Trowa's voice at such a high level. Quatre giggles.]

****

Quatre: Trowa's only that loud when I bring out the rubber chicken in bed.

[There is dead silence. The author is not going to get into what Quatre and Trowa do with a rubber chicken in bed. Take that as far as your mind likes.]

****

Tinsel:... Right. I want Sally, Zechs, Relena, Noin and Dorothy to work the lights and the stereo equipment.

****

Zechs: And what are _you_ going to be doing?

****

Tinsel: Me? I'm the author. I'm going to sit back and watch.

[musical interlude starts to play from the song 'Escape'. Tinsel tosses them both a copy of the song.]

****

Quatre: [blinks at script and reads when the cue comes] 

__

I was tired and so lonely - I'd been a single too long.

Life was gettin' quite boring, so I wrote a song.

So while I sat there writing - idea popped in my head.   
And then I found him sittin' - In Heavyarms he said.

[Trowa grins. Quatre blushes.]

****

Quatre:

__

If you like moonlight sonatas, and understand real pain. 

If you're not into killing - if you cry when it rains. 

If you like playing songs at midnight, when the mood hits you right,

Then you're the love that I've looked for, come with me for tonight.

[musical interlude. Duo is heard gagging over the drums. Heero bangs his cymbal and looks bored. Lady Une and Treize are mooning over each other as they play. Wufei is punching his bongos in a vindictive manner.]

****

Quatre: [mildly] I do _not_ cry when it rains.

[End interlude. Trowa clears his throat softly.]

****

Trowa:

__

I didn't think about the offer - I know that sounds kinda mean. 

But me and my own training had fallen into the same old dead routine. 

So I kept my face silent - though I unconsciously had.  
And though I'm no-one's romantic - I had just fallen real bad.

Yes I like moonlight sonatas, and I understand real pain. 

I'm not much into talking - but I'll drink virgin champagne. 

Though I must leave you by tomorrow noon - I have wars to fight   
But if you don't mind me a-leavin', I'll stay with you... for tonight.

[musical interlude]

****

Quatre: Oh, Trowa, really? [shining eyes]

****

Trowa: Really. [smiles. The two are starting to get into it, rocking along with the music and hugging. Everybody else looks deadpan.]

****

Wufei: You have got to be kidding me. [gives bongos a hard whack.]

****

Heero: Tinsel? He unconsciously had _what_?

****

Tinsel: Hn? Oh. Well - I had a little trouble filking that part. ^_^;;

****

Noin: [quietly] I think she had a little problem filking the entire _thing_.

[end interlude.]

  
**Quatre**: 

__

So I waited with high hopes - but he seemed to be shy.  
But I saw his soul through his body - he was my kinda guy.  
So I thought for a moment - then I showed him my song..  
And we laughed, and he sighed, "Where you you all along?"

[music rears up dramatically.]

****

Quatre and **Trowa**:

  
_Now we play moonlight sonatas - and we can cope with our pain._

And we dance until sunrise - and drink virgin champagne. 

And we like playing songs at midnight, when the mood hits us right.  
And since we've found forever in each other - eternity is tonight.

[The music fades off. Trowa and Quatre have melted to puddles of lovey goo and left the premises as soon as possible. Everybody else watches them go warily.]

****

Duo: [thoughtfully] If we follow them, we may get to see what that rubber chicken thing is about...

[Heero hits him. Hard. Wufei throws the bongos across the room and they hit Sally Po. She gives him a Death Glare and chases him out of the room. Lady Une and Treize, who are laying on the keyboard, are locked in a tonsil-deep embrace. Everyone else pretends not to notice.]

****

Tinsel: I think this would be a good spot to end it.

[Mini-Gundams fly across the screen waving a banner that says: Hope you enjoyed! Please review!]


End file.
